


Offering

by ddagent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, Church Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: After discovering the bet over who would take her virginity, Brienne Tarth seeks solace in a nearby sept. The Maiden visits her, only not in the visage Brienne had expected.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 68
Kudos: 365





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> This is an off-shoot of my Gods AU explored in Cubs & Gemstones, where Brienne is the Warrior and Jaime is the Maiden. I had this idea back in November, "Brienne is a devoted follower of the Maiden and, after the bet regarding her virginity, she gives herself to the goddess. Only it’s a god, and Jaime takes Brienne on his altar," and a couple of people have prompted me now, including one yesterday. So I decided to have a dabble at it, and here we are!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy my first smut, and my first oneshot of 2020!

Brienne had enough presence of mind to grab her bag before she left the house party. She shouldered past several of her fellow students and walked as fast as she could until all she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat. _You didn’t think we were_ really _interested, did you? Oh, she did._ Brienne clamped her hands over her ears and continued to walk. Walk away, walk _far_ away, walk all the way back to Tarth if she could. 

She’d thought, going to university, that things would be different. How wrong she’d been.

Hyle had been the first to make his move. He’d sat next to her during the 9 am lecturers; started bringing her coffee when the material got too dense. Bushy had been next. Fixed her broken bike and even bought her a silver bell for the handle. Then there was Eddy. Gave her chocolate bars and crisps during study sessions in the library; let her take out the book they both needed with a wink and a smile, “I know where you are if I need it.” But it had all been a bet — a ruse for her to _give it up._

“Fuck them. Fuck _all_ of them.”

Brienne stopped, unable to walk another step. She drew in a shaky breath, and let the heel of her hand drag the last few tears from her eyes. The cold settled into her bones, now; she’d left her coat back at the house. Going back there was _not_ an option. Going home wasn't, either. She didn’t want to face her flatmates after she’d been so _happy_ at the prospect of going to a party with Hyle. She could go to the library. Maybe that coffee shop on campus. But then Brienne caught sight of the sept, tucked away between university buildings. _There._ She could use a little guidance. 

Crossing over the street, Brienne slipped inside. There was no one else; not even a septon. Just seven walls, seven gods, seven altars. A row of half-melted candles stood in tribute to the Father for guidance, for the Mother to help with homesickness. There were multiple red candles, wicks burnt and falling, for the Maiden. Brienne lit one herself, now; the candlelight basking the sept in a warm glow. 

“I don't know what to ask of you. I don't know really what to say. Perhaps I should have lit one for the Warrior; for the courage to face them tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. I don’t know what to pray for... _love?_ Is that even possible for me, Maiden? Or am I going to be rejected again and _again_ until the Stranger takes me.” 

Brienne clutched the altar; knuckles white. “Perhaps I should forget about my degree and become a septa. Help others with their prayers instead of wasting time on my own. Give myself to you, Maiden. Dedicate my life to your service.”

Just then, a gust of wind blew through the sept and snuffed out her candle.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Brienne Tarth.” 

Her head snapped around. “Who said that? Who’s there?”

A figure emerged from the shadows. Tall, as tall as her. Golden hair brushing broad shoulders. Eyes as green as emeralds; he wore crimson robes adorned with rubies. The mysterious figure padded barefoot across the sept towards her. The robes fell over his shoulders and draped across the stone; the loincloth he wore barely covered the trail of hair leading to his— Brienne’s eyes snapped up to his. He thought himself one of the Seven, this man, or at least an extravagant septon. More likely, a mature student with too much time on his hands. 

“I should—”

“—go, but where? You can't go back to the house. You can't go back to your flat. And you made a promise to me, Brienne Tarth. To give yourself and enter into my service.”

She couldn't help it. She laughed. “Are you trying to tell me that _you’re_ the Maiden?”

He shrugged. “Well, the God of Love. It’s not my fault that, over centuries, mortals have ascribed _love_ as a womanly pursuit. But I am the Maiden, Brienne. And you made a promise. And I like to collect upon those promises.” 

This was the last thing she needed after the night she'd had. _More_ mocking. “Try your tricks on someone else; I don't have the patience for it.” 

Brienne turned on her heel and made to leave this man to his games. But as she passed down the aisle, every candle on every altar suddenly burst into life. The doors of the sept creaked to a close. _What in the Gods..._ Brienne swallowed, and twisted to face the Maiden's altar once again. The golden man in crimson robes offered her a soft smile. 

“You didn’t deserve the cruelty of those boys, Brienne. Hyle and Benjamin and Edmund.”

“How did you—”

“—They wanted to bed you to line their own pockets. Silver moons, that's what the wager came to. A _pathetic_ amount for a prize as singular as you.” The man – the _Maiden_ – advanced. He held Brienne’s chin in his hand; his thumb brushing over her bottom lip. “You are quite something, Brienne. If you wish to give yourself to me, I wouldn’t deny you.”

“I—”

“Waiting for Renly Baratheon is a fool’s game. He is a loving man, but he loves another.” Brienne gasped. How could he _know_ that? “And you think about the Caron boy back on Tarth, but even if he hadn’t broken things off, he still wouldn’t have loved you like you deserve to be."

Brienne faltered. No one could know about her feelings for Renly, not to mention her childhood boyfriend back on Tarth. They had dated over the Sevenmas break when she had been _thirteen_ , before his family had moved to Estermont. _Fuck._ It couldn't be true but it...it _was_. He was the Maiden. One of the Seven. She’d heard stories of people meeting the Gods, but she had just attributed it to stories and people merely seeing what they wanted to see. 

But here he was. The Maiden. Looking at her like she were the moon and stars. 

“It _is_ you.”

“It is. I won’t hold your cynicism against you; this modern era is difficult, was much easier during the golden age of knights and dragons.” His knuckles brushed her cheek before he circled her, like a lion toying with its dinner. “Back then, if a young maiden promised herself to me, I’d claim her maidenhead on my altar.” 

“ _Oh.”_

Heat rushed through her at the very thought. The Maiden was golden, and beautiful, and Brienne could see the firm muscles of his shoulders, his torso. Her gaze strayed to the loincloth hiding his cock from view. Her cheeks flamed as she thought of.... _no._ The Maiden wouldn’t—

“ _Fuck,_ your thoughts are so loud. Do you _ever_ say anything _nice_ about yourself?”

Brienne scowled. “When everyone in the world is thinking the same thing, it’s hard to say otherwise!” 

“Well, I am not _of_ this world. There are no men like me to be found in your mortal realm. And if you wish it, Brienne Tarth, I will take you into my service. Claim your maidenhead on my altar; claim you in this realm until the Stranger brings you to me in the Seven Heavens. But it’s not a decision to make lightly, especially if you were just venting in a sept.” 

“I—” 

She _had_ just been venting, ranting at a stone statue. But the whole world had shifted on its axis in the last few minutes, and truly Brienne did not know what to think. There was a chance she could walk this world for decades and never experience love. His offer – the Maiden himself – was quite the temptation. 

“A taste, perhaps,” he said, after a few moments of silence. “Something to help you make up your mind. A taste of the pleasure I can offer you.” 

Brienne nodded. His hands, warm and rough, pressed against her waist. He meant to lift her. “You can’t. I’m too heavy.”

“Oh, _I’m_ strong enough.” 

And, _oh,_ he was. Brienne braced her hands atop his shoulders as she was lifted and carried towards the Maiden’s altar. He knocked aside candles to make room for her and placed her as a tribute to love and passion. Long, deft fingers reached for the waistband of her jeans. The button undone, zipper slid down, he slowly eased the denim from her legs. He tossed her jeans aside before pulling the crimson robes from his shoulders. He knelt below her; his body placed between her spread legs. 

This had to be a dream. This _had_ to be a dream. The Maiden sniggered against her skin as he pressed her lips to the inside of her thighs. “It’s not a dream, Brienne.” 

He kissed the soft skin; one hand braced on her kneecap as he spread her wider. No one had ever— _"Oh."_ She couldn’t look down, so Brienne looked straight ahead. The door to the sept. _Fuck._ “The door.” 

“Will remain closed until I’ve had my fill of your cunt.” His teeth nipped at her skin, and she gasped. Grinning, he reached for her knickers. A slight tug and the Maiden divested her of the damp fabric. “No more need for those tonight.”

And then his mouth was on her. Soft flicks of his tongue against her clit; slow circles in ever-decreasing sizes. Brienne gasped; her hands pressing to the firm line of his shoulders. When he drew her clit between his lips and sucked, her fingernails bit into his skin. Her gasps and moans reverberated in the empty sept, accompanied by the sound of the Maiden licking and sucking her cunt. Her eyes fell shut, back bowed, as his tongue slipped inside her. 

“Oh, _OH!”_

Brienne could feel her orgasm building; the pleasure more intense than any she had found in her bedroom back on Tarth, or in her tiny room back in university housing. She ran a hand through his hair, pressing his mouth closer to her cunt. Brienne could almost feel him smile against her skin. She certainly felt his renewed vigour as he sucked her clit; the full length of his finger pressed inside her. And then all she could feel was heat; body clenched and skin aflame. 

When she came back to herself, the Maiden was pressing kisses to the soft skin of her inner thigh; his thumb stroking soothing circles onto her bare hip. Brienne flushed, unsure what to say. “Maiden, I—”

“Jaime,” he said; lips wet and eyes bright. “My name’s Jaime.”


End file.
